


STRENGTH

by Imandra_Pipkin



Series: Shadowhunter Tarot [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Coming Out, Easter, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Homophobic Language, M/M, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, Supportive Jace Wayland, Supportive Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin
Summary: Alec wants Magnus to join their family dinner this Easter. It's just that his parents don't know he has a boyfriend. Let alone have any idea that Alec is gay. Well, at least he can be sure of the support of his siblings."Most see obstacles, only a few see goals. History perceives the successes of the latter, while forgetting is the reward of the former." ~ Alfred A. Montapert
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Shadowhunter Tarot [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718071
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82
Collections: Shadowhunters Tarot Challenge





	STRENGTH

**Author's Note:**

> A pride of lions roar together as they stalk through the tall grass. Behind them stands a figure, legs in a sturdy wide stance, unmoved.  
> Though lions are fearsome animals, the Strength card is not necessarily always about a show of force. It is about conquering your fears in order to tackle the obstacles one may face. Sometimes, it’s even about showing restraint and having the maturity to handle a situation with some sense of self-control. Or perhaps solving a problem by simply having patience. Strength is about knowing when to pull out the big guns and when a softer touch is required.

Magnus plays with my fingers I have placed on his chest, my head resting on his shoulder. He knows I like it when he does this. Magnus turns his head slightly and presses a kiss on my forehead.

"I can hear you thinking. What is bothering you?"

With a sigh I interweave our fingers. I don't really want Magnus to notice that I'm brooding. Although he would probably call it overthinking. He is just too attentive, he knows every single one of my moods. I won't get any further with my considerations anyway, I can just as well tell Magnus what is on my mind right now. After all, it affects him as much as me.

"It's Easter soon ..."

"Yes, it is. Is that something special for you? Why are you worried?"

A deep sigh escapes me. "I thought it was time to tell my parents about you. I would like you to attend our family dinner at Easter." 

I raise my head to watch Magnus' reaction. I don't know what I fear or hope for. We talked about my coming out. My siblings and their respective partners have known for some time that I am gay. Their reaction to my confession is one of the most valued memories that I keep like a precious treasure. I didn't expect nothing more than their full support, but there is always a little doubt.

Just like now. I hope Magnus will respond as I imagine. He never put pressure on me, he's always understanding and I can't think of a better first boyfriend. I know I'm not Magnus' first boyfriend, but I wish I was his last. 

Magnus turns over to look at me. 

"If that's what you want, then of course I'll be happy to join you for your family dinner." He takes my wrist, kisses my palm and places our hands between us.

"I already spent Thanksgiving and Christmas last year without you. You know, I see Izzy with Simon and Jace with Clary. I want that as well. Max and I are always the ones who are alone. And Max is getting to the age where he will soon bring someone home, too."

"Are you envious, Alexander?" Magnus teases me.

"Somehow. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for my siblings. Simon and Clary are almost like my own siblings. But I kind of want ... more?"

"What do you think your parents will react like?" 

"Honestly, I have no idea. From yelling to kicking me out and disinheriting, the entire range is possible."

I look at our interwoven fingers. It's safer, it's easier, than looking into Magnus' eyes. I love his eyes. He has incredible eyes. But now they would express too much for me to handle.

"In any case, I don't expect a lot of understanding," I say quietly. 

"When do you want to tell them? Would you like me to accompany you?" Magnus is always so worried about me, he's always there to have my back. He understands my situation, although he has never concealed his bisexuality. But back then he hadn't been in a situation comparable to what I am in right now.

"No, you don't have to come with me. I think it's better if I do it alone. But thank you I for the offer. I really appreciate your support. But may I call you afterwards and tell you how it went?"

"Of course, darling. Call me and I'll pick you up if you don't want to stay at home."

_... or can't stay at home._

hovers unsaid in the room. I know what he means. I hinted that it was possible that my parents will kick me out.

Magnus lives in an apartment that he shares with Cat and Ragnor. The two are currently looking for their own apartment. We planned that I will move in with Magnus at the beginning of the semester. I don't know what I'm more excited about, that I'll be going to college soon, or that I'll be living with Magnus.

I managed to spend a few weekends with him. But after these intense days it is always difficult for me to return home. 

The idea of seeing him every day, kissing him to sleep every night, and waking up next to him every morning is somehow still surreal. The fact that Magnus offers me to move in with him even earlier if necessary is an incredible reassurance for me.

"You only answered one of my questions." Magnus smiles. He knows me pretty well, so he digs a bit deeper. 

I only deliberately answered his second question. I don't want to postpone the conversation to infinity, its just I always need some time before I make a decision. 

"I think I'll tell them at dinner today. Why delay it any longer? I don't want to have to pretend in the presence of my parents anymore. I've been hiding long enough."

I lift my torso and look at the clock on the bedside table. Groaning, I let myself fall back on the pillows.

"I have to go. Why does time always fly so fast when I'm with you?"

Magnus gives me his wonderful laugh that I fell in love with.

"Because you are enjoying yourself."

I can't resist the urge and lean over Magnus. His lips are addictive and so I kiss him.

"Indeed, I enjoy myself immensely when I'm with you."

"Five more minutes?" Magnus begs. 

Smiling I kiss Magnus' pout.

"You are insatiable and irresistible," I whisper between two kisses. "This mixture is a dangerous one."

"Oh, what's what I am now? I remember it differently. Who grabbed my shirt instead of a proper greeting and dragged me into the bedroom?"

"You have sexted me all morning. What do you expect from me?" I ask with mock indignation. "I could hardly focus on my lessons." 

The fact that I had the cell phone in my front pocket and that every vibrating notification reminded me of our lovemaking from the weekend when Magnus surprised me with a new vibrator had only helped to increase my arousal.

"More kisses..." Magnus pulled my head down and deepened our kiss.

I interrupt the kiss before we both can get to the point where we can't hold back (usually we get to that point fairly quickly).

"Sorry, Magnus, but I really have to go. If I want to speak to my parents tonight, I shouldn't make the mood tense beforehand by being late. I need my parents accessible for my words."

Determined, I push the duvet aside and get up. 

Magnus popes his head on his hand and watches me as I gather my clothes from the floor and get dressed. I know Magnus is watching me and he enjoys it when I show myself naked to him. I lost my shame some time ago and feel comfortable in his presence even when I'm naked.

Meanwhile I'm confident enough to grin at him over my shoulder. "Are you enjoying the show?"

Magnus just grins cheekily and shoves his hand under the duvet.

"Hey!" I wail indignantly. I have to go home and what is he doing?

"What?" Magnus asks innocently. 

"Do you really want to have fun without me?" 

"Well, since you have to go home now, I have no choice but to stay here ... alone in my cozy, warm bed."

"You're so mean! You won't get a goodbye kiss from me for that." In the meantime, I've got dressed and look down at Magnus, who is still lying in bed, still with his hand under the duvet. 

Magnus pulls out his hand and beckones me to come closer. "I prefer a kiss from you."

_Oh my god, he is so cute._

I know I'm beaming at him. I kneel on the bed, hold on to Magnus' wrists as a precaution so that he can't pull me into bed again and kiss him goodbye thoroughly.

"I'll call you tonight. Wish me luck and success."

"Good luck and much success!" 

I let go of Magnus' wrists and get off the bed. At the door I turn around once more. "I love you."

"I love you." Magnus kisses his palm and blows the kiss towards me. I catch the kiss with one hand and press my fist against my heart before I put it into my pocket.

With a "See you!" I quickly say goodbye before I change my mind and slip back into bed with Magnus.

༺ ∘ ༻

On the subway on the way home, my thoughts are of course with Magnus. I know Magnus could have driven me home too, he has offered that often enough. But I don't want him to and have always refused. Out of respect or caution or whatever towards my parents. If everything goes well, Magnus can drive me home anytime from tomorrow on. Then I can kiss Magnus goodbye in the car without fear of getting caught by my parents. And if they watch me doing it tomorrow, it doesn't matter anymore. 

I met Magnus when I visited the college I chose with a few of my classmates on their open house day. It offers exactly the courses I am interested in. Another key reason for my decision is the full scholarship that was offered to me. 

Magnus was one of the freshmen who gave the eager yet awe-inspired high school kids an introduction and showed them the campus.

After overcoming the first confusion, it quickly became clear to me that I felt attracted to him. I didn't leave his side for a second that afternoon. I've never been good at flirting and didn't know how to speak to Magnus. I wanted so badly to ask for his number or even ask him out on a date.

Thank God Magnus' flirting skills were far superior to mine. He laughed at my cluelessness because it took me a moment to understand that he actually made romantically advances.

This was a little over 8 months ago.

As always, I write a short message to Magnus that I have arrived home. Sometimes I go home late and I know he can sleep better when he knows that nothing happened to me.

I used to think it would be a kind of control if Izzy told Simon that she was home. Now I think it's kind of cute. I'm over 6' tall, the tight end in our football team, I have been practicing martial arts since I was 7 years old, and yet Magnus is worried about me.

I shout "I'm home!" and go up to my room. I unpack my backpack and turn on my computer. I still have a bit of time to read my emails before dinner. If I don't distract myself somehow, I will go nuts and chicken out. I'm trying to focus on an email from my future college, but it's fruitless. 

I have only one thing left to do. I leave my room and knock on the opposite door.

"Come on in, big brother."

"How do you know it's me?"

"I can tell by the way you knock on the door."

I remain skeptical. Izzy laughs and patts on the bed next to her.

"I heard you coming home." explains Izzy. "What's on your mind?"

"Who says I didn't just come to see you, to ask how you were doing?"

"Alec, we would have seen each other at dinner anyway. Something is on your mind. You know you can talk to me about anything. Are you and Magnus alright?"

I can't help but smile at the mention of my boyfriend. 

"Everything is fine with Magnus and me. More than just fine, actually."

Izzy pushes her arm through mine and puts her head on my shoulder. 

"I'm so happy for you. I've been hoping for a long time that you will find your happiness. Magnus is the right man for you. You are two halves of a whole."

This is my little sister, my baby sister. When did she grow up so much?

Izzy looks at me slyly. "He's just as smitten by you as you are by him."

Although she is right, I roll my eyes. She just laughs at me.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

I take a deep breath and slowly let the air escape out of my lungs. 

"I intend to mention that I want to invite Magnus to dinner at Easter, when we eat." 

I have to move a little away from Izzy, her shrieking is shrill in my ears.

"I'm so proud of you! No matter what will happen next, I'll be there for you. What does Magnus say about your plan?" 

"He will come to pick me up should the situation escalate."

"Awe, your hero in shining armor." 

"If everything goes downhill, you are invited to spend Easter with me and Magnus. So you, Simon, Jace, Clary and Max."

"We'll be there. I don't even have to ask the others. I can promise on their behalf." 

Izzy gets up and pulls me off the bed by my hand. 

"Come on, Mr. Hearteyes, time to visit the lion's den."

"AKA our dining room."

Max sets the table and is just putting the bowl of chicken fricassee on the table when I enter the dining room with Izzy. This is really not my favorite dish. At least mother cooked rice for me and Jace, everyone else prefers potatoes.

I'm the last one to take from the chicken fricassee. Usually there isn't much left and I maximize the likelihood that I have to eat as little mushrooms and asparagus as possible. I hate canned pickled vegetables.

Dinner is going on as usual. Our parents ask about our school projects, whether we are making progress in our respective sport and about the extra-curricular activities that each of us has.

Izzy looks at me from time to time and gives me a thumbs up surreptitiously. 

After eating, Izzy and I are bringing the dishes to the kitchen. We all have our chores. Mother cooks, Max sets the table, Izzy, Jace and I do the dishes and clean the kitchen.

"When do you want to drop the bomb?" Izzy is leaning against the kitchen island. 

I take the bowls with the dessert out of the fridge and put them on a tray.

"Now." I close the fridge, take the tray and follow Izzy back to the dining room. Everyone reaches for a bowl and starts eating.

"Mom, dad, I'm bringing someone over for Easter." I try to keep my tone as casual as possible. However, I feel my heart beating up to my neck. I quickly drop my spoon into the bowl to cover up that my trembling fingers make the spoon hit the rim of the bowl. I secretly wipe my sweaty hands on my pants.

My mother looks rather surprised, in my father's eyes, I think I see a spark of pride.

"Finally you introduce us to a girl. It was about time."

_The hour of truth has arrived._

I feel Izzy's hand slide under mine, which is still on my thigh. 

"No, actually not. I'm introducing you to my boyfriend."

And then hell breaks loose. I can't understand a word of what my father says, because Izzy, Jace and Max come to hug me, all at the same time. They are so proud of me, congratulate me.

My mother looks shocked, my father enraged.

"A boyfriend?" I hear my mother say when my siblings have calmed down and their volume has reached normal levels.

"What did we do wrong? How could that happen? We did everything right with you." She looked at me lost.

"Mom, you didn't do anything wrong. I ..."

"How can we have done everything right?" My father interrupts me. "You've become a goddamn poof."

"Dad!" Three voices shout at the same time, all equally horrified. I can only look at my father in disbelief. I've never seen him like this. I know that he was raised very conservatively, so I never heard him speak a slur.

"The dinner for Easter is a family affair. Do you think I want to sit at a table with two fags?" 

"Robert!" Mother is the only one who can still find words at this moment.

I couldn't predict how my parents would react, his insults hit me deeply. His words aren't directed exclusively against me, but also against Magnus. He insults my boyfriend, the dearest, sweetest, courteous and most caring man I had the honor of getting to know.

My initial dismay gives way to anger. The thought of Magnus gives me strength, the certainty to have the support of my siblings gives me the courage to face my father in this confrontation.

"Yes, you are right, Easter is a family affair. That's why I'm looking forward to Clary and Simon being there, just like in the past few years. And this year I'm going to bring someone with me."

"Then bring a girlfriend, as it should be for a decent guy." His voice is getting louder. I see the vein on his forehead stand out clearly. 

I have no intention of giving in. 

"Magnus is my partner. We belong together like Izzy and Simon or Jace and Clary. The only difference is that his primary genital organs are outside and not inside!"

"Watch you mouth! I won't sit at the table with your poncy manner on display." 

I doubt my ability to hear. What does my father think we are? Savages in perpetually rut?

"God damn it, dad! We aren't animals. Magnus will not fuck me for dessert here on the dining room table. We can control ourselves so well that we wait until we are in my room."

I didn't necessarily defuse the situation, I'm aware of that.

Infuriated, my father hits the table with his fist. We all flinch in fright.

"You won't bring this gay into my house!" 

"Magnus isn't gay. He is bisexual." 

_And he is so damn proud of it. I wish I was just as close to myself as he is. I'm still far from being at peace with myself._

Izzy is the first to find her stance again. "Are you sure you want to spend Easter alone?"

"What do you mean by that?" 

I never noticed that my mother has been silent all the time until she speaks now.

I look into my mother's eyes firmly.

"If I can't bring Magnus here, I'll spend the holidays with him. And Izzy, Jace and Max are also invited." I can see that she realizes that I'm not bluffing.

"Simon and I are coming!"

"Of course Clary and I are there, too."

"Cool! Yes, gladly. Does Magnus cook or do we order pizza?"

"What? All of you? Max, you too?" Mother looks from one to the other. I think she's realizing that all her children are standing behind me. She's realizing that she is in danger of losing all her children if she forces my siblings to choose between their brother and their parents.

I have never loved my siblings as much as at this moment. It means a lot to me not to have to go through this fight on my own. 

Together with Magnus, I will come up with something that I can do them good, how I can show them my gratitude and my appreciation. Magnus always has such wonderful ideas.

"You should show a little more gratitude towards us. We gave you everything you have after all. We provide you with everything you need. We are your parents!"

Given that irony, I can only laugh inwardly. I hear Jace snort next to me.

"Speaking of gratitude: If we're all not here, you can pick up your parents from the retirement home and invite them to dinner. When was the last time you visited your parents? Izzy, Jace and I go there regularly. One of us takes Max twice a week, so one of us visits our grandparents every day."

I swear it was so quiet in this room you could hear a pin drop on the fluffy carpet. I don't care anymore. I have enough. My nerves are tense to tear. 

I fear that this emotional strain will slowly deprive me my control of my composure. I don't want to break down right here and now. I can't. I need to stay calm. Until I'm with Magnus. When I'm with Magnus, I will be fine again. 

Suddenly I feel a longing for him, the intensity takes my breath away.

"I can't be here now."

"Where do you want to go?" There is no sign of Mother's usual authority, just ... concern?

"To my boyfriend, where I'm welcome the way I'm, where I'm valued because I'm how I'm . You could learn a lot from Magnus."

"Tomorrow is a school day, young man! Have you already forgotten that?"

"No, dad, I haven't forgotten that. It is still very important to me to graduate." 

_So that I can go to college. So that I can get out of here where I lack the air to breathe._

"Or have you noticed that my school grades have suffered in some way since I see Magnus? No? And you won't be able to accuse me of that in the future either." 

I've always been focused, but now I'm even more determined, Magnus spurs me on. I've become a lot more confident since I met Magnus, my self-esteem has got a huge boost. I used to be reluctant towards people I didn't know, but Magnus has contributed a lot to my emotional and social development. 

"I'll take everything I need for school with me. Don't worry."

My parents make no move to stop me. I go to my room and text Magnus.

In the meantime, I am packing a few things that I need for school the next day.

"Is Magnus coming to pick you up?"

I didn't notice Jace standing in the door frame. Izzy and Max push him aside so they can enter my room.

I just nod. I don't feel like talking. I know I should show them my gratitude for being there for me, for being on my side, for defying their parents because of me. And I will do that very soon. But not right now. 

Izzy takes my little holdal out of the closet, folds several t-shirts and puts them in with my sweatpans, socks and boxer briefs.

I am too exhausted to be embarrassed that my little sister is rummaging in my underwear drawer.

Jace goes into the bathroom that I share with him and comes back with a full toiletry bag that Izzy also puts in my holdall. 

Max sits on my bed and watches me. 

"Are you all right, Alec?"

I crouch in front of him and put my hands on his small, thin knees. 

"Not at the moment, Max. But I will be very soon."

"Promised?"

"I promise you, Max."

"When are you coming back?"

I take a quick look at Izzy and Jace. They have finished packing and lean against my desk, listening carefully. I see nothing else but understanding and warmth in their eyes.

"I intended to be home for dinner tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay." 

Max is content with my answer. He puts his arms around my neck and squeezes me just before he gets up from my bed. 

"See you tomorrow, Alec. Greetings to Magnus."

"I will. See you tomorrow, Max."

I swallow the lump in my throat when Max leaves my room. I take my backpack and reach for my holdall, but Jace is faster.

Izzy leads us down the stairs and out the front door. No one is to be seen from my parents, which relieves me, it makes it easier for me. I deliberately refrain from slamming the door behind me, instead I close it very quietly.

Inside I'm still so upset. Now I need the warmth and comfort of my boyfriend.

Izzy and Jace walk next to me along our short driveway up to the street when Magnus stops at the roadside with his old but extremely well-kept European roadster.

Magnus gets out of the car and opens the small trunk for Jace, who puts my holdall in it. I say goodbye to Izzy and Jace with a tight hug and get into the car quickly. 

Magnus sits next to me in the driver's seat and looks at me. 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I shake my head. Not now. Not yet. I'm scared to completely break down when I start to speak. I don't want that now, I can't do that now. 

Soon, when we get to Magnus'. I know Magnus will want us to have a bubble bath. The moment I lean against his chest and he holds me in his arms, I'm ready. But not now. 

"Just take me home."

Magnus starts the car and drives off. He takes my hand and puts it on his thigh. He only lets go of my hand when he changes gear. He knows me so well that he can differentiate when to be persistent and when to give me time. We drive to his apartment in silence. 

With every mile that we cover I feel better, I can breathe in more deeply, my agitated soul calms down.

The next afternoon I return, as I promised Max. Over the next few days, my relationship with my father is extremely icy, we don't talk to each other. Not at all. Not a single word. I thought the silence would bother me, but it doesn't.

My mother tries to talk to me; solely about irrelevant things. We both deliberately ignore the topic of Magnus or boyfriends. 

༺ ∘ ༻

On Easter Sunday, Max sets the table as he always does. For nine people. Mother notices but doesn't say anything. Father is still in his study and is usually the last to come to the table.

Izzy, Simon, Jace, Clary and I are sitting in the living room when the doorbell rings. I run into the hallway, but mother is in the kitchen and therefore closer to the door than me and lets Magnus in.

As always, my heart stops for a moment before it starts to beat harder at the sight of Magnus. He looks gorgeous.

I approach Magnus to greet him and only now I notice that he is holding out a bouquet of beautiful flowers. 

"This is for you, the wine is for your mother."

"You brought me flowers? Thank you, honey."

I stick my nose in the bouquet and take a deep breath. I have received flowers from Magnus several times. Until now, however, I always had to leave them at his apartment. What should I have told my parents where I got them from? They would never have believed me that I bought flowers for myself. 

But this time I can keep them. They are mine! 

Magnus holds out the bottle of Pinot Gris.

"Oh, sorry. Um, mom, this is Magnus. Magnus, this is my mother." 

After this brief introduction, I hand the bottle of wine to my mother. I'm tense when my mother and Magnus greet each other politely.

The first obstacle has been overcome. I exhale. Mother leads Magnus into the living room. Max is the first to come to Magnus for their usual greeting ritual including a fist bomb and a handshake, ending in something that looks like a pinkie promise.

I see how it dawns on my mother that everyone already knows Magnus, not only knows them, but is even friends with him.

"Magnus!" Izzy's hug is bone breaking. "Your highlighter is spectacular. Which brand is it?"

"Hey, Izzy!" Magnus warmly returns the hug. "I brought one for you that fits your skin type perfectly." 

"You are the best."

"I know," replies Magnus, smiling. 

My mother is in the middle of the turmoil of greetings. She has a lot to digest, I bet.

With the certain feeling that Magnus is in good hands with my siblings and friends, I go to the kitchen to get a vase for my flowers. Magnus is such a gem. I bring the vase up to my room and put it on my bedside table.

When I come back down, everyone has already taken a seat in the dining room. I sit next to Magnus and peck his cheek. He closes his eyes briefly and smiles at me.

I reach for Magnus' hand under the table when I hear the door of Dad's study open. Izzy and Clary chatter as if they didn't even notice the tension that suddenly rises in the room. God bless them. 

I notice the warning look my mother gives my father. I smile gratefully at her. She smiles conspiratorially back and hands Magnus the plate with the meat.

That was the sign for the rest of us. 

Everyone reaches for the bowls, fills their plates and passes them on to the next one. Mother outdid herself when cooking, everyone compliments her, except for my father, who sits silently opposite her.

"So Magnus, how long have you been with my son?" Mother turned to my boyfriend.

"Mom!" 

Why do mothers always have to be like this?

"What? You don't tell me anything. So I have to go to the other source of information." 

Magnus smiles at me. "8 months." 

"8 months, 3 weeks and 5 days," I specify. 

Magnus' eyes laugh at me.

"And where did you meet?" 

I don't think this is going to be an interrogation, so I nod to Magnus.

"At college. Alec and a few of his classmates were there for an orientation day. I was one of the freshmen who had led the groups around. "

"Oh, what are you studying?" Mother puts her cutlery on her plate and listens carefully to Magnus.

"I have two main subjects: engineering and architecture."

"You are very ambitioned. What is your career goal?"

"I will build bridges and take care of the nationwide water supply in developing countries."

I smile proudly from ear to ear. My boyfriend truly is an amazing person. I love him so much.

My mother looks from Magnus to me and back to Magnus. I know exactly that she is wondering what will become of our relationship if Magnus turns his dream into reality. I am touched that she is worried about me, about us.

"I signed up for journalism and literature. I can work from anywhere."

My father was silent throughout the meal as if he had no interest in the conversation. But it was clear to me that that would change when I mentioned my desired career. 

I defiantly ignore my father's frown.

Completely unmoved, my mother takes her cutlery and continues to eat.

"What happened to your dream to become a lawyer? You know we hoped you would join our firm at some point."

"Mom, that was never my dream. It was always your wish. You just never asked me what I really want." 

Most likely, I would have even met my parents' wishes and studied law if I hadn't met Magnus. Magnus showed me that I can have my own wishes, my own needs. That I am allowed to walk the path that will fulfill my dreams. In every area of my life!

My Mother nods slowly, comprehending. At some point a proud smile plays around her lips. "So, Clary, how are you doing right now?"

That is the key word for Clary to tell us (again) very excitedly and in great detail that she would be studying at the Academy of Arts in Brooklyn next year.

Afterwards Simon talks about his band and the performances that he could get hold of.

I look at Magnus. Magnus already looks at me. Simon's chatter turns into white noise in the background.

When I confessed to my siblings that I was gay, they accepted me without exception, they never treated me any differently than before. 

My mother seems to come to terms with my sexuality. I assume that sooner or later she will see Magnus as a family member, just as she does with Clary and Simon.

And my father? Time will tell. And if I will never have a relationship with him like I did before, it's not up to me. 

Once again, I owe Magnus for the ability to recognize this. 

Magnus brings my hand to his lips and kisses my knuckles. My world is fine. How could it not be? I have a loving, supportive and all-round amazing boyfriend.

I can't wait to start this exciting future with him, which his look promises me.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I have lived up to the meaning of this tarot card.  
> I was worried for a few days that I would have to skip this card this time because I couldn't think of anything to write about it. But then, only on Thursday morning, I had an epiphany. Unfortunately I didn't have the time to write. Because of Corona, I work alone in the office and do even more hours than my full-time job requires. I hope you like my humble contribution to this challenge.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are very welcome;)
> 
> For suggestions and complaints you can find me at  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/Imandras)  
> or  
> [tumblr](https://imandras.tumblr.com)
> 
> #SaveShadowhunters ➰  
> #Shadowhunters 💕


End file.
